world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122113-Beau-Sami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:10 -- 03:10 CA: Hey Sami, what's up?... 03:10 AA: Oh, hey Beau. 03:10 AA: Not much. Getting used to being able to walk again is all... 03:11 CA: I wanted to ask you about that bad dream you had... 03:11 AA: Really? Haha, it was just a bad dream, nothing big or anything. 03:12 CA: Well, I still want to hear about it, if anything I get to pick apart your subconcious... 03:13 CA: In other words, hehe, guess at symbolism... 03:13 AA: Eh, you know how you tend to forget dreams afterward....Jack was there. He was a jerk. That's really all there is to say on the matter. 03:13 -- chessAficionado CA gets a wide eyed expression on her face -- 03:13 -- arcaneArtisan AA bites her lip. -- 03:13 CA: Sami, are you sure it was a dream?... 03:14 AA: What? Oh, yeah, sure! Haha. 03:14 CA: Kate's powers attract Jack, and you were in there, what a week by your perspective?... 03:14 AA: It's not like Jack snuck into that time warp dealie and messed with me or something. 03:14 AA: That's....not a thing that happened. 03:15 AA: It was just a REALLY bad dream. Which is why I'm probably going to try not to sleep much anymore. 03:15 AA: ...ever. 03:15 CA: Sami, I know it was a scary dream, but sleep is important... 03:15 -- arcaneArtisan AA chuckles nervously. -- 03:16 CA: Sami... 03:16 CA: What did Jack say?... 03:16 AA: ... 03:17 CA: I understand if you don't want to talk about it... 03:17 AA: ...he said we were going to play a game. 03:17 CA: oh... 03:18 AA: But there wasn't really much of a game. Just him being a jerk. As per usual. 03:18 AA: Had to choose between something bad happening to Katie and something bad happening to me. 03:18 AA: Like that's even a choice, right? 03:19 CA: yeah *half hearted chuckle*... 03:20 CA: Is that why you don't want to sleep?... 03:20 AA: Yeah. He said he was going to do something to my dreamself. It....didn't sound nice. 03:21 AA: Look, don't tell Katie, okay? 03:21 CA: Why?... 03:21 AA: I just....don't want her to worry. 03:22 AA: She might blame herself or something. 03:22 CA: hehe, wow you really do put everyone else before yourself... 03:22 CA: I guess that's one of the reasons I-... 03:22 AA: Nah. It's cool. I'm tough. I can handle it. 03:22 CA: I-I-I think of you as such a good friend hahahaha... 03:23 AA: Me too, Beau. 03:23 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles at Beau. -- 03:23 -- chessAficionado CA smiles back -- 03:23 CA: stop you'll make me blush... 03:23 AA: Haha. 03:25 CA: Sami I need to tell you something... 03:25 AA: Sure thing, Beau. You can tell me anything! 03:25 CA: Well um... I kind of sorta... 03:26 CA: I like you, like a lot... 03:26 AA: I like you a lot too, silly. That's what friendship IS! 03:26 CA: No like, more than friends... 03:26 CA: you know, I like-like you... 03:26 AA: Oh, like BEST FRIENDS. Yeah, me too. 03:27 CA: No Sami! Like, I... 03:27 CA: I love you... 03:27 AA: Aww, you. 03:27 -- arcaneArtisan AA shoves Beau playfully, clearly still not getting it. -- 03:28 CA: Sami! Please listen... 03:28 AA: Okay. 03:29 CA: I love you, like Kate loves Kikate... 03:29 AA: But....Kate and Kikate are DATING, Beau. 03:30 CA: Yes, I know, that's what I'm saying... 03:31 -- arcaneArtisan AA turns completely red, as comprehension finally starts to dawn on her. -- 03:32 -- chessAficionado CA turns a beet shade of red as well -- 03:32 CA: yeah... 03:32 -- arcaneArtisan AA appears to be frozen in place though. -- 03:33 CA: Sami? you ok?... 03:33 -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S experssion does not change, and she does not respond. -- 03:33 CA: Oh man, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, it was a stupid idea... 03:34 CA: uh Sami... 03:35 CA: Sami at least give me a response... 03:35 -- chessAficionado CA taps sami on the shoulder -- 03:35 -- arcaneArtisan AA continues to stare forward with exactly the same expression on her face. She still has not moved. -- 03:38 -- chessAficionado CA puts on her best colonel impression -- 03:38 CA: "SAMANTHA HESTON IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP"... 03:38 -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S eyes flicker a little. -- 03:39 CA: "YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR um SCHOOL YOUNG LADY"... 03:40 -- arcaneArtisan AA still seems to be in BSOD mode. It must be a bad one if even the Colonel impression is still not working. -- 03:41 -- chessAficionado CA pulls Sami into a deep hug -- 03:41 CA: please... 03:41 CA: just say something... 03:41 -- arcaneArtisan AA blinks a little and eventually hugs Beau back. -- 03:42 AA: Beau, I... 03:42 AA: ...I don't know what to do. 03:43 AA: I only know about friendship. I don't know how to be someone's... 03:43 -- arcaneArtisan AA somehow manages to turn even redder. -- 03:43 CA: Don't you freeze up on me again... 03:43 AA: ...I don't know if I'd be any good at it. 03:44 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks up at Beau with nervous eyes. -- 03:44 CA: Sami you're the kindest, nicest, most empathetic and strong willed person I know... 03:44 CA: There's a reason I... well you know... 03:44 AA: No, no, I'm just a normal girl. 03:44 AA: Don't be silly. 03:45 CA: Does a normal girl get third degree burns and break their legs to help their friends?... 03:45 AA: Well sure. 03:45 AA: ...don't they? 03:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks genuinely confused. -- 03:45 CA: Does a normal girl fight monsters just to make sure we all make it to dinner time?... 03:45 AA: Well dinner is important... 03:47 CA: and does a normal girl go through dangerous time magic/surgery because you don't want to slow everyone else down?... 03:47 CA: No they don't Sami... 03:47 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks down at her feet. -- 03:47 CA: You aren't a normal girl, you're the most awesome girl I've ever met... 03:48 AA: ...you're awesome too, Beau. 03:48 -- chessAficionado CA hugs Sami again -- 03:48 CA: Ohh, I'm nothing compared to you... 03:48 AA: But are you sure this is what you want? I mean....there are people out there who would be way better at romance. 03:49 CA: There's no one I'd rather be with... 03:49 AA: ... 03:49 AA: ...okay. I'll try. For you. 03:50 AA: But don't say I didn't warn you. I'm probably going to be the worst girlfr....GIRLFRIEND ever. 03:50 -- arcaneArtisan AA seems a little proud of herself for being able to get the words out at all. -- 03:50 -- chessAficionado CA puts her forehead against Sami's -- 03:51 CA: You're already the best... 03:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA grabs Beau's hand, but doesn't say anything. -- 03:53 -- chessAficionado CA squeezes Sami's hand -- 03:53 CA: come on, we should catch up with the others... 03:53 AA: Yeah. You're right. I went through that whole mess so as to NOT hold them up. 03:53 -- arcaneArtisan AA walks a little closer to Beau than is strictly necessary, though. -- 03:55 CA: Well, we better not hold anyone up, come on... 03:56 -- chessAficionado CA quickens her pace -- 03:56 CA: come one, I bet I can beat you to the rest of the group!... 03:56 AA: Haha, you're on! 03:57 -- arcaneArtisan AA runs to catch up. -- -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:57 --